Group 13
by Jade Griffin
Summary: Agent NN, one of my GIB (Gargoyles in Black) characters is a completely unemotional individual who does not remember her past. GIB Boss Agent K determined in the fic "NN, RN" that she suffered from a blocked psyche. This origin story recalls part of what she cannot and has only original characters.


"Group 13"

by JG

7-30-00 to 4-6-01

year 20. Age of group – 10 equiv. Record file 0016.073000

"It hurts!"

"If you don't do it yourself, I'll have to."

The pale-skinned Subject looked from the iron peg in her arm to the lab-coated human seated across the metal table from her, holding her arm tight.

"Number 2…" he warned.

Tears started in her eyes but she clenched her teeth and smashed her fist down, plunging the peg so deep it came out the other side of her arm. Her further tears and attempt to control the whimpers of pain went unnoticed by the scientist inspecting her skewered arm as it bled.

"You can take it out now."

"I… Will… will you do it?"

"The whole purpose of this is to see if your healing abilities are affected any if the wounds are self-inflicted." Still holding her arm in place, he stared pointedly at her.

 _It will hurt, but not as much as putting it in. I'll do it fast._

A determined frown at her brow squeezing residual tears and teeth clenched tight, she grasped and pulled the peg swiftly. It did NOT hurt less and she tried but failed to suppress her outcry. They didn't like noise during experiments.

She was still clutching the peg. He was waiting. It was handed back to the man she was very familiar with. She knew the others had a regular that did most of their tests. Daumel was hers.

The experiments always made her tired. She glanced around the small, white room she was also familiar with, then up to the fluorescent lights.

"2? Why aren't you healing?"

Her head snapped back. He sounded upset. "Because… I… I don't want it to."

"Why not?" was his disgruntled frown as he put pressure on the wound to stop further bleeding.

"Because the others don't. Not unless they're sleeping."

He sighed. "You are all different. Everyone is born different. It's called uniqueness. And you could get sick if you don't use your uniqueness. Do it, now."

"Do you have a uniqueness?" she asked.

"Of course. Several. Let me see." He held out a hand for her arm and watched as the wound sealed and disappeared. "We will have to do this again another time."

"But… Why?" Do this? Again?!

"You interrupted the experiment. I didn't ask or tell you to inhibit your abilities, did I?" He stood and headed out the door. "Wait right here."

"Daumel? Could you… leave the door open?" the reserved young gargoyle asked.

"Number 2, you'll have to get over your fear of small places. We don't have time to accommodate your or any others' fears." And the door closed at his back with a 'cl-ck!'.

She didn't like small places. She didn't like them at all! Her heart rate increased and her eyes darted about. _Hafta think._ _Think_ _!_ The pale gargoyle closed her eyes and thought of her sleep space and how open it was. She imagined herself there already, talking with one of the others. Tessil was usually done first. He'd be there, waiting for her. And then it was mealtime, and all seven of them would meet. And then time to do Education; and then sleep. Sleep… She'd tired herself too much trying that control tonight. And Daumel was displeased with her. She should apologize.

He returned and handed her a small cup of bright orange liquid. "Drink this."

She did, but he must have put something in the orange juice 'cause it tasted bitter-sweet.

He took the cup when she was done and asked, in a somewhat relaxed voice, "How do you feel this evening, 2?"

Daumel always asked her that, but it wasn't the same as when Tessil or Koro or the others asked. They listened to her answer. But that's just how Daumel was. "Good… Daumel? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

He regarded her. "I'm not angry, 2. But you can't interrupt experiments. Understood?"

She nodded, head bowed.

"Alright. You're done for the evening." He waved her out, watching carefully as she hopped out of the chair and left, white tail and the clack of talons on tile following her exit.

Number 2 entered the hangar-huge, doorless room where she spent her days and free time, shedding no more tears and smiling. In here, she wasn't 2. She was Nnarine. And Number 7 wasn't 7. He was Tessil. And he was in the room!

"Tessil!" She smiled bigger and waved. He was currently up high along the wall, his uniqueness being able to lift things, and himself, off the ground with no effort. She secretly wished she could do that.

He floated down at her call. "Nnarine! I did it! Four whole tons!"

"What was it this time?"

"A plane! I wish you coulda seen it. I only pushed but it moved a lot!"

Their black-skinned sister raced into the room right then and stood with her face against the wall. Their smiles fell when the newcomer's quiet tears smacked against the ceramic floor.

"Poro?" Nnarine queried, approaching to place a tentative hand on her tall sister's shoulder.

"Why can't I do what you do? Why can't I do anything?" She sank down to the floor and squeezed her body tightly. "Why can't I do anything!?" she screamed to no one.

Tessil had settled ground'ard and hunkered down beside her. "You can, Poro. You just haven't found out what."

Fear in her eyes, she shook her head. "But Einhart doesn't want to look anymore! I heard him talking to Perkins. He said, 'All she can do is be difficult and waste valuable time on this Project. She has no identifiable psionics, no fae magic, nothing.'. He was so displeased with me!" Tears escaped her again.

"What's 'sai-onyx', and 'fey magic'?" Tessil frowned at the unfamiliar words.

"That's what they call what we do. What I'm supposed to do. But I –"

"Number One?"

They turned on a gasp, Perkins's voice startling them. He must've been watching them. They didn't always but…

"One, would you come with me?" He stood waiting in the archway of the room.

Tears threatening once more, the black-skinned child rose and walked over to him. "Have… have I done something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He turned aside and put a gentle hand on her back to lead her forward. "Come with me, please."

Numbers 2 and 7 watched them go.

"Do you think she did something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Number 5 appeared in the room, not startling the other two because it was his typical entrance. Nnarine waved at him but the brown-skinned child frowned at them.

"Somebody did something wrong?" He strode toward them in large steps, paused where Number One had been, and moved a hand through that space. He sighed and looked angry but 2 and 7 knew he was just concerned.

"Poro again. I'm leavin' til' the room clears." Like an unwanted smell, bad emotions clung to things like good ones. He hated feeling Poro's insecurity and sorrow.

"Messil, —"

But he'd already disappeared.

Tessil sighed. "We won't see him 'til dinner."

"Not unless we clear the room first and then go find him." Nnarine suggested on an innocent smile.

He laughed, flipped himself upside-down afloat, and made goofy faces at her.

She laughed, too.

In order to 'clear' the room of residual bad emotions, they played a game of tag. Tessil always had the upper hand but catching him all the time wasn't the goal. By having fun over where Poro had been, they smothered—erased—her residuals and planted their own happy ones. And it was fun.

Koro and Fariene came in at the end of their games, right before dinner. As they were filing out to the dining hall, Messil joined them. They'd all taken their seats, food already set out, when Barene finally showed up. Running in on a grin and in a rush, he took one of the two empty seats and plopped down between Koro and Tessil, across from Nnarine.

Their tardy, blue brother looked about, searching. "Where's Poro?"

Nnarine and Tessil exchanged looks, Tessil shrugging his answer. They all waited many minutes, watching the steam rise from their untouched plates. A stomach made a noise. Messil took the first bite. The others soon followed, hunger winning over tradition and concern.

"They didn't say she'd be late?" Barene asked.

"Hm-mm." Nnarine negated.

"Well, they should have."

So quiet, no one heard, Poro was almost in her seat before the others saw her.

Messil, his empathic abilities at work, shifted anxiously in his seat next to her. He didn't wanna sit by her, but it'd make her feel worse if he left.

"Wha'd they have you doing?" Koro asked.

She wouldn't look at anybody. Just at her cold plate.

Barene rose, attempting to be helpful, and reached for her plate. "I'll heat it up for you."

That's all Messil could take. "Oh not with me around!" He shot up and teleported to the entrance of the room, hating to let the others see his fear but he couldn't even take the presence of Barene's fire. He had to shut his eyes and breathed deeply to calm as his brother 'heated up' Poro's plate.

The black-skinned girl muttered a thank you and ate mechanically. They didn't ask her anything else at dinner. They didn't say anything at all, because there wasn't anything but experiments and tests to discuss and that would upset Poro further.

They all filed back to their room for the fifteen-minute rest before Education, and it was there that Tessil spoke up.

"So, what happened?" he asked her quietly.

"He… he just asked me what I said to you and Nnarine. And had me repeat it to Einhart and Atler." She was really afraid, her tears brewing. Atler was the human in charge of everybody, even the other humans. "I still don't know if I did something wrong but I must have!"

Tessil patted her consolingly on the back. "Don't think that way."

"They'd've told you if you did." Barene added. The others wished to ease her hurting, too, but it was Tessil and Barene who always knew what to say. "Right?" He turned to their pale marine-skinned brother.

Tessil nodded. "They would."

Fariene and Messil, specifically, distanced themselves from Poro, as they of the seven had empathic abilities and Poro's hurting hurt them, as well. So they saw Perkins in the doorway first.

With his quiet and unemotional but not-hard ways, the children were never sure where to place him. Someone to look out for? Someone to ask help from? It seemed to be sometimes one and sometimes the other.

"Number One?"

She was taken by surprise, the fear still brewing, but dutifully she jogged over to him. "Y-yes?"

"Please come with me."

Scared but having no choice, she followed him out.

"Wh-where are we going? Please tell me." she begged.

"In here, please." He pushed open a door to a small room and turned the light on.

She entered, turning pleading eyes on the human. "What did I do wrong?"

He blinked at the gargoyle child. "I brought you here only to talk. You've done nothing wrong."

"I… I didn't?"

"No. I don't understand your fear. If you had done something punishable, it wouldn't have been physical punishment."

The weight of the evening and the last few weeks pressed terribly on her. They didn't care if you cried by yourself or around your brothers and sisters but they didn't want crying around them. She tried to stop it; she did! But when she realized she was losing that battle, too, the depression flooded her as much as the tears.

Perkins frowned at her. "What's wrong, Number One?"

"I… I can't stop crying! I can't do anything!"

Perkins regarded her momentarily before pulling out a handkerchief to dry her face.

That simple yet unemotional act left her a bit dumbfounded and stopped her tears by shock alone. She could only stare at the dark-haired man.

"I've brought you here to discuss something. Keep in mind that you are allowed to do or say whatever you desire at this time, understood?"

The child sniffed. "I… I don't."

"Hm. Yes. Understandable. To make it clearer, you will be given a decision to make. No one can make it but you, understood?"

She nodded, that much clear.

"Atler wants to know if you'd like to continue having Einhart run your experiments, or someone else."

Poro blinked at him. "Why… are you asking?"

"It's been noted that you haven't been happy for some time. Why is that, you think?"

"I'm not happy because…" She hung her head. "Because I'm not like the others. I can't do anything like them. I have no abilities. I'm not worth anyone's time…"

"I see. But the question still stands."

"But I can't make that decision. If I keep with Einhart, he'll be angry that he's stuck with my worthlessness. If I change for someone else, he'll be angry that I ousted him. And now I'm stuck again, 'cause I can't even decide!"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to, but I'll try and help. Don't fear any repercussions. You're very clever but, truly, Einhart will accept the decision either way. Now, do you like or dislike working with Einhart?"

"Neither. Both… I don't know!"

"Let's try something else. What happened last session with him?"

"He… he got frustrated with me. But so did I."

"And how would you change anything from last session?"

"I'd like to… have my own unique abilities. But I don't." She spoke that last so quietly, she thought maybe he wouldn't hear. When she realized he had heard, she quickly added, "I don't blame Einhart for being tired of looking. I blame me."

"What if you did have unique abilities; ones so unique, no one thought to look for?"

Pondering that, her mouth fell open… "You think I do!"

He nodded. "I know how much you like Education but I can't let you leave without an answer."

Education. It was the only thing she was good at. And… and the only thing that made her feel a part of the others. Missing that would be like… "Perkins? I can't have an opinion, 'cause either way'd look bad on me." She sighed, having an answer that immediately calmed her. This was the right one. "But, I might need a change. Not for me, but for all of us. Number 5 doesn't even like to be around me…"

He nodded. "I believe that's a wise and intelligent decision. You may go, One. Expect something different in your usual run tomorrow evening."

She stood but paused. Something different in her usual run of tests? This might be good. She'd decided right and Perkins showed that. A little smile started as she raced out the door. Didn't wanna be late for Education!

Fariene exchanged looks with Messil as they wrote on the short assignment. Her empathy was less than his but even she could sense it easily. Poro'd returned just as Education began, a few minutes ago. And she wasn't sad anymore. She passed Messil a smile, happy that her sister was finally happy. He just made an exaggeratedly relieved sign with his eyes.

Education ended two-and-a-half hours later. It seemed to get shorter every half-year. This they all realized, but as it made Poro sad to have this one happy thing shortened, Barene and Tessil were glad to see it going. They seemed to have the hardest times with sciences and math beyond the basics. As Poro and Nnarine excelled in algebra and pre-calculus, Barene and Tessil were completely lost after basic geometry. Koro, Fariene, and Messil stood somewhere in between.

Entering under their room's arch for the day, Nnarine jogged up to Poro.

"I'm glad you feel better. I'm sorry I didn't have words to use like Tessil and Barene but… We're all happiest when you are. Don't forget that we're here for you."

The black-skinned sister smiled shyly. "I won't… Tomorrow will be better, I think. Much better."

As the sun froze her siblings, Nnarine alone stood as flesh. She didn't know why but she couldn't do that. It didn't make her feel sad, like Poro. It was just… strange.

She really was tired. At least as much as yesterday. Daumel's most recent tests on her abilities were really wearing her out. The white-skinned child caped her wings and belly-flopped onto her bed. She was asleep in minutes.

The sunset chorus of her siblings awoke Nnarine next night. Soon after, their respective humans came to collect them. Atler was waiting for Barene elsewhere, Fizer came directly for Koro, Daumel for Nnarine, Gallio for Fariene, Milton for Messil, Chibowitz for Tessil, and Poro found that she was last today.

She was surprised to see the neutral-faced Perkins enter the room.

"Evening, Number One. Are you ready?"

The child stared at him, agoggle. " _ **You're**_ taking me on?" It seemed like he'd been going out of his way for her lately. Was it chance that Atler put them together or… or had Perkins asked to take her?

"Yes."

He was willing to try. She wanted it so much… Poro stepped forward. "I'm ready." For what, she didn't know. Perkins was mostly unpredictable, so she'd better expect anything!

Messil followed Milton into their session room. As usual, the red-haired child was handed his medication, even before Milton took his seat in the room.

"Any headaches, anything unusual, Number 5?"

"No." Messil answered, attentive. Milton watched him carefully as he swallowed the pills. But the human didn't know Messil's secret. He found out he could do it, just by being fed up with taking pills one night and trying it. It'd worked, too. He'd had to get good at it, and not taking the medication seemed to help (even though Milton said it was so he wouldn't get headaches and feel others' emotions so strongly but Messil had his own theory).

In truth, he did swallow it, but then he just 'ported the pills back into his hand, from right out of his throat! He'd been so shocked at his success the first time that Milton thought he was choking. And he'd had to play along or get caught. Whatta night! Hardest part was to figure out where to put the pills. After a few nights, he'd got it all down. There was a place that wasn't there… the space in between from where he came to where he wanted to end up—and nobody could ever look there. It was a very good night when he dumped the ten stashed pills there. It's been two every night after, and that was only a few weeks ago. He couldn't 'move' the pills to that place by themselves yet, having to 'tuck' them in his sleeve, but it gave Messil a sense of power unlike any he'd known. He had a secret nobody could find out.

"Number 5, I've been looking over the surveillance, from dinner last night?"

Yeah. He was always lookin' at videos.

"And I was wondering; why didn't you just teleport away first? There was a moment, first thing, where you got up and backed away before 'moving' yourself. Why is that?" He gave the gargoyle child a strange smile.

And he was always full'a questions. But most helped them both learn about Messil's abilities.

"I guess it's because I didn't think."

"Explain, please."

"Well, my… fear of fire… is a natural thing, I guess. I don't think. I'm afraid so I move, fast. But 'moving' is something I gotta think about first to use. It's not … um.. instinctive."

"Instinctual." Milton corrected lightly, though his brows had risen at the explanation. "I see. We can test that tonight."

Messil inhaled sharply. "W-with fire?"

"Unless there's something else you're afraid of."

"B-but I—…"

The look Milton gave him… It left no room for argument. He took the child by the hand and led him resisting to the inner portions of the maze-like room.

"No, please! I can't do this!"

"You can and you will. We'll break this fear together, 5. Don't you trust—"

The boy disappeared from his grasp.

The human scientist sighed. Here we go again. Not to self: double his medication.

Milton pressed a button on the comm box attached to the wall. "Farara? Where is Number 5?"

"Escaped you again?" The woman's grin was audible, and her humor in the scientist's lack of control strictly unprofessional.

Milton's patience was wearing thin. "Yes. Where_ is_ he?"

"East block, corridor 5. But he isn't stationary."

"I'll get him." Moving to the desk, he pulled a weapon from the drawer and checked the dosage.

Messil halted his tears immediately, even though he knew he was in such trouble. But he couldn't _do_ it! And nobody could make him. Milton was tracking him by now for sure. Prob'ly got the hand-held one. He just had to stay not-found for a while. Then Milton might see, or Atler, and say he didn't hafta. But Milton would never stop… If he found Atler… How could you find someone you've never seen before? Think!… Yeah. That's it! Somewhere around here, Barene was being tested, by Atler! He just had to find the right room.

Putting his empathy to a new use, Messil paused at a door. He was so familiar with his siblings' emotions, he could tell who was who right away. And shied away from the first door, shuddering. Nnarine. It must be really hard having healing abilities. The brown-skinned child jogged down to the next door with people in it.

But this was taking too long. The entire place was too huge, the tests spread too far. He hadn't found Fariene, Koro, Poro or Barene yet! And Milton was prob'ly getting close! Messil 'ported to a different area that he knew.

What if they weren't in a place he knew? He couldn't 'move' himself where he'd never been before. And they had to be near for him to feel them… Didn't they? He did feel where Poro had been. Maybe if he tried 'feeling' far, he could… pick up a trail! But first, gotta calm down and concentrate.

Messil closed his eyes while standing in the hall and opened his mind past the worry and fear. He was in so much trouble! Gotta find him. Concentrate!

There was nobody down this way. No impressions either. Kind of unusual. Wha'd they do here? Behind him there was—

Milton!

Messil 'ported almost simultaneous with that realization.

"Damn!" Milton lowered the weapon. If he'd just a half-second more…

The brown-skinned boy looked about hurriedly. No Milton. And, boy, was he calm-angry! That's the worst angry he knew in all his ten years with Milton. Where could Barene be? Messil felt safe enough to try another 'search'.

Koro was right through a door there. Then, farther down the hall, were impressions of… Barene! He'd thought something was funny and laughed! Messil ran to the spot. Right here.

Like a hound following a smell, Messil had his mind open and hands out, the trail of Barene becoming stronger, more recent. He also took in the scenery with his eyes. He'd never been down here before. Another place to catalogue…

This door! In his anxiety, he burst in, only to give a cry and fall to a huddle, knocking the door shut. His eyes shut tight and body shaking, one terrified thought repeated continually. Fire! Fire!

Something touched him and he jumped.

"Messil, it's me! I put it away. It's gone. I put it away." His brother tugged at his sleeve.

He peered out from the ground. No fire. Gone. He found his limbs still shaky but sat up, and saw the human watching him without expression.

Barene, on the other hand, exuded humored surprise. He looked back at Atler, then to his brother, whispering, "Messil, what are you doing here?"

He took the offered hand and stood, his eyes still on Atler. This skinny, five-foot-tall man was in charge? Not expected at all! "Milton was gonna make me…" Messil frowned. There was somethin' strange about the black-haired human. Just checking, he tried to get an impression from him. Just a little bit of surprise before, sorta like how wind blows a leaf out of sight, anything from Atler disappeared.

The door opened and both children jumped out of the way. A frustrated and triumphant Milton poked in and trained the tranq. on his quarry.

Barene's fear was not as great as in the others. He could fight it. And he did, slowly putting himself between the angry human and his brother. He trusted Atler not to let the metal touch him…

Milton, upon spotting Number 5, also saw 6 with him. And, of course, Atler. He entered and closed the door, appearing relaxed and hanging the weapon at ease.

"I don't mean to interrupt…"

 _Pushing him too hard again, Milton?_ the calm mental voice queried. But strings of impatience laced through the question, bordering on intolerance.

The other human shut his mouth and stood up straight. This is entirely different. I'll go ahead and take him back now.

As Milton stepped toward the stupefied Number 5, Atler blew a mental sigh at the man.

 _Leave him be. You need a bit of time to reorganize. He's absolutely terrified. You won't get a thing done this way. And you still have much to learn about this one. He tracked Number 6 down. And he can hear me right now. Can't you, 5._ He looked down at the child.

It was plain to see. His eyes were nearly popped from his skull and his mouth was a-goggle as he stared up at Atler.

Milton knew the child could sense emotions but to 'hear' Atler's mental projections? How…? Could he—

 _No. He can't hear you. But you'd better take my advice and regroup._ The tone changed, threatening. _Or would you rather I have you replaced, like Einhart? This is your last warning, Jeremy._

Fine. My proposal will be on your desk tomorrow. Can I have him then?

 _Probably._

Just one look more look at Number 5 and Milton turned on his heel, exiting.

Atler came off of the stool he'd previously perched on and stood before the two boys.

"Rough morning, I see." he opened, almost jovial compared to the lack of emotion both boys were used to.

6 looked very confused, as he hadn't caught any of the 'conversation'. 5 continued to stare at him. Atler cocked a brow at him and grimaced. _It's not polite to stare, 5. Take a seat._ "You're welcome to stay here, or go back to your rest room, Number 5. Milton has to cancel his experiments this evening."

The reddish-brown-skinned boy had obediently climbed up the stool and watched the man ever-so-closely. "Thank you, Atler; and Six."

"Yes." He turned to his blue-skinned Subject. "Very brave of you! Handling your fear of metal seems to be getting easier. That's good."

And he smiled! And sounded happy! Messil was having trouble getting use to this new person. But he let a grin come out. He'd always wanted to meet the Atler Barene talked about. Not the half-feared one the others thought of.

"A little easier. Do I have to continue with fire? You know about Number 5's fear."

"Yes. And no, you don't. Go ahead and do ice for a while."

Barene grinned. "Can 5 help me?"

Atler waved his hand open and the boy's grin widened.

"C'mon, 5, this is fun!" He waved his brother on further into the room, jogging ahead.

With one last, cautious look at the calmly observing Atler, Messil disappeared after his brother.

"Wha'd'you need me for?"

"To help me make things." Barene led them to a round arena. "Name an object."

"Chair."

"Okay." Concentrating, Barene formed a medium-sized ice-chair on the arena floor out of a swirl of ice one of his abilities could create.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. That's nothing. Watch this!" Number 6 concentrated really hard and the swirling chillwind covered half the arena floor in ice. Grinning to his brother, he stepped lightly onto the ice and grabbed the ice chair around the seat. "C'mon!"

"Uh… Okay." He'd never stood on ice before. His first step caused him to slip but his flailing arms wrapped around the ice chair's backing.

"We can dig our talons into the ice to grip; but if you do that, we can't do this. Hold on tight and try to balance your weight." Barene, using toe claws, pushed off and they started to slide, gliding atop the ice. Both boys laughed at the fun of it. Barene pushed them even faster, Messil sitting in the chair. He was spun 'round and 'round. But Barene pushed too hard and Messil was thrown off. Barene watched as his brother flailed about, falling, and then he was gone. The blue-skinned boy waited, but Messil didn't reappear.

"Atler!"

The man came at his call.

"Number 5 teleported out of a fall, but he isn't back yet!"

Before a word further, Messil reappeared in the first room and ran in to assure them.

"I could only think of one soft place to land. Nnarine's bed!"

"Test 507-TG. Proceed, Number Four."

The shy, aqua-skinned girl reluctantly reached for the two items on the table—an iron wrench and an iron rod, both of 2.0-cm diameter and 20 cm in length. She did what she was told and her hands began glowing yellowish with the power from absorbing the items. She didn't like getting energy from iron. It made her weak. But she wouldn't say anything to Gallio. She gritted her teeth and glanced at the red-haired man as she completed her task.

Breathing purposefully slow, she sat where she was as he stood and walked over to examine her glowing hands. She also didn't like storing the iron-energy in her body. It made her feel funny. But she'd told Gallio about this before, too.

"Alright. Go ahead."

She gratefully left her seat and stood before the provided wall. Placing her hands before her and winding up as if for a baseball pitch, she hurled the absorbed energy straight from her hands. The impact was loud and created a lot of dust and things flying in the air. She didn't like this, either… The aqua-skinned child turned away from what was left of the wall.

"You absorbed it faster than last time but the damage isn't as extensive. Interesting." Gallio turned back to his notes, recording the stopwatch time and amount of damage to wall sustained.

4 returned to her seat, quiet as always.

He regarded his Subject. As usual, she was unhappy. "I know you don't like iron, Number Four, but it's necessary."

She made no comment, stared at the smooth wooden tabletop.

"Alright, then. What would you like to practice on?"

He didn't understand. She didn't think she'd ever be able to make him understand. It wasn't just iron. It was all of it. She hated using her ability.

To answer him, she gave a quiet and indifferent, "I don't know."

Gallio sighed and took his seat. "The moral dilemma again? Four, you must accept that your ability has a purpose. It is useful."

"But I destroy things." she mumbled to the table, short periwinkle hair shrouding her face from the man.

"No." he corrected her. "You break down the structure of a thing and convert all the particles to a containable energy within your body… Look at me, 4. Theton's death was not your fault. He should have never been in charge of you."

"I know…" but it didn't dissuade the facts in her mind. At four years old, she could absorb anything, and enough of it to blow apart two walls of the room and the human who'd forced her to absorb so much. That scene would never leave her mind.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated forcefully. It seemed hopeless. From what he'd heard, some of the other Subjects' neuroses were impassable, as well. He sighed again and sat back in his seat. "Well, you've never hurt me or anyone else and I know you never will." He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

That brought her head up. "You shouldn't smoke in here."

"Why not?" he pretended indifference as he lit up. He knew she hated it, his smoking. Gallio blew smoke at her face, forcing a reaction.

She did as he'd hoped. Held her hands out to absorb the smoke in the air while trying not to inhale any.

"But that takes too much effort. Why not go for the source?" He held the smoking cigarette out to her.

She wouldn't at first, but then quickly snatched the thing from him. It was absorbed almost faster than he could blink, the resultant energy not of an amount to cause any part of her to glow.

"See now? That was useful."

"You shouldn't do that."

"What? Smoke?" he prodded innocently, knowing full well what she meant. The reserved child had two inhibitions. First, she disliked all aspects of her ability. Second, she didn't like to touch anyone; or even nearly touch someone. She simply didn't trust that she wouldn't break part of them down, as well. Even though he well knew it was a conscious act on her part. One day, he'd get her to realize that, too. But not tonight.

"We're done for this evening. You can go."

The quiet child slipped out of her chair and headed toward the door. "Thank you, Gallio." she muttered before exiting.

But 4 was in such a hurry to put distance between herself and her tests that she nearly ran into Number 3.

"Fariene?" He stepped back quickly, startled, just as she immediately pressed herself against the farthest wall.

"I'm sorry, Koro." was her embarrassed yet quiet apology.

"You okay?"

She nodded, head up, and walked beside him to their room. With her slight empathy, she could tell he'd had a good evening. "Wha'd you do tonight?"

"Fizer had me testing layer strengths. Don't see why. Ice is ice, whether I create it or it's brought in by them." The orange-skinned brother scratched the back of his head, puzzled. "At least I was able to match the layers. Fizer never tells me thicknesses. I gotta mentally measure and recreate my own. It's the odd angles that throw me. And why would I ever hafta recreate something so accurately like a two-angle 4x8x0.5 m sheet of ice. Maybe he just wanted to see if I could."

Messil ran up from behind and slapped his brother on the back, not surprising Fariene who could sense him coming. "Hey! Koro! Guest what happened to me tonight!"

She'd immediately put a step's distance between her brothers and herself, out of habit of her fears, but she was happy for Messil, because he was happy.

"What?" Koro asked.

"I got out of—…" Messil looked over at his sister. "Fariene, he was smokin' inside again?"

The shy girl looked startled. If he knew that, had he—

"I know that look, and I can smell the smoke on you."

She looked down at her body, aware of the smell. "I wish I could absorb that."

Messil frowned, now aware of the mood she'd been hiding. "What happened?"

She didn't say anything as they entered their room.

His aqua sister wasn't usually like this after tests. Something was bothering her. As Koro went over to a corner to play create-light games against the wall and Fariene took a seat in a chair her small size, Messil followed suit and sat as close as she'd let him.

"C'mon, Faer. I _can_ almost sense it on you. What're you hidin'?"

"Gallio made me take the cigarette from his hand." She whispered in her already-quiet way. "He's trying to get me to touch him. I won't."

That determined look as she pinned you with her eyes. That was about as adamant as Fariene got. Still… "I think he wants to help you."

"But he does stupid things like that all the time. I think he's trying to slip up."

"Naw. Faer, it sounds like he's real smart. Outta all the things you've said about him, he still sounds like a good person. Just trying to help you be able to touch people again. Not like Milton. He… he was gonna make me sit with fire! And I told you what he did last time…"

The bowed head shook negatively. "You don't understand either, Messil. My fear is just like yours. You don't remember what it was like for me after… after Theton? I've felt you fear lots of times. It's been mine, too."

I guess she really could be more adamant. No, he didn't remember that… "Really?"

She nodded fervently, their eyes locked. "Please, Messil, don't test me, either. I never wanna hurt anybody _ever_ again."

He held a lot of respect for this small sister. They shared a similar ability in their empathy, and maybe that made 'em closer than some of the others. He also knew when not to push Fariene. "Okay… I'm sorry. Hey. Tomorrow's an Out-night. Wanna make plans for something fun with the others? And wait'll I tell you what happened tonight!"

As he spoke on a grin, other, mechanical eyes were also watching, listening.

At the end of the red-skinned boy's excited tale of fleeing Milton and making it to "Barene" and Atler, the human was content enough with his 'reworking' to switch off for the night. Sleep was lacking on his end, and Number 5 did not recall his other abrupt discovery.

"Goodnight." Smith, on duty, waved at his exit before switching his attention back to the video.

He decided not to respond. Smith was perhaps too friendly for the work involved here. Watching him would be wise. If that one was ever up for promotion to observe and test the Subjects in the future, he had to be sure Smith wouldn't break down or show weakness in front of them. There were many types of weakness. Being soft was one. And letting one's guard down was another.

Atler yawned as he unlocked the door to his room, not by chance positioned against the wall opposite the Subjects' room. That had been his mistake this evening. Ah, but how was he to know 5's agenda? That was actually Milton's fault. Atler frowned at the stupid man's mistake, removing his shoes gruffly. It wouldn't be good to lose control of that one. Too bad he couldn't let him go as easily as Einhart in his position. Damn family ties…

Atler let himself flop onto his bed. A sigh of pleasure escaped him. This felt too good. He even allowed a smile, until thoughts of Number 5 returned. He'd found out. The human sighed, having kept a distance from the two empathic Subjects to prevent that very thing. It appeared to be under control now, but they were way too old to take chances with. He would never see them in person again. Regret? No. He wouldn't have _that_ weakness.

One in ten nights, they all got a whole night in the outside area. It was the only night they all liked best, because no tests and no adults and all play. All happy. Nnarine played with Poro as the smart child outdid their brother Barene at jump-and-tumble in the grass. Koro got a reluctant Fariene to play with an ice ball. Tessil watched the starry sky above for a while in a reclining hover until Messil grabbed him and swung him about in a game of his own. And all in the fresh air of outside.

Shielded, of course, for the protection of the Project. It was a walled area of two acres containing grass, sand, and playthings but the children couldn't see the electronic barrier overhead, in case one thought to look out beyond the wall. There appeared nothing, but the impassable barrier existed. It was a wonderful, if risky, area, and it really was outside.

Barene and Koro iced the place real good and they all made great fun of it. Everyone could forget their troubles and fears.

Next night, they awoke in their room, refreshed and ready to take on the week.

All were collected as usual but as Koro watched Poro leave with Perkins, he wondered why Fizer was late. But the graying human showed up shortly and led the way toward their session room.

Koro glanced up at the silent man. He was walking kind of funny. "Are you okay, Fizer?"

"Yes. Just a little tired, Number 3."

So Koro assumed he was one on watch last night. Fizer'd told him they were always watched, by camera and by other humans around. He didn't care, 'cause it was commonplace.

Fizer opened the unmarked door to their left and waved his Subject in. He entered after but did not flick on the lights.

"This week we'll be doing more with your ability to create light. If you would…?"

Koro complied, appearing a sphere of glow to light the room dimly.

"Go ahead and play with it some, like you do in your room."

"Okay."

While moderating size and strength of the sphere, and creating a few more to tinker with, Koro hummed a little tune to himself. Something like what he heard Barene humming a while back. And, strange but true, he thought he heard Fizer trying to hum it, too. When he turned to look, the young gargoyle saw the man sink slowly to the floor, his face pinched in pain and a hand clutching the other arm.

So startled at the sight, Koro's light vanished, his concentration broken.

"Fizer?" He couldn't see! Hafta calm down… The child was able to call back his light and stepped over to his fallen overseer. The man's face was changing colors! He kept his senses enough to flip on the lights and find the comm box in the room.

He pressed one of the buttons. "H-hello? Is anyone there!" He was really scared, because Fizer was having trouble breathing.

"Who is this." a woman demanded, but the voice changed. "3? Where's Fizer?"

"Please come! There's something wrong!"

"I see you. Someone's on the way. Stay calm, 3. Everything will be fine."

Some men came in moments later; men Koro didn't recognize. One asked him to go into the hall while the other asked Fizer questions and checked him out. But Koro saw as he went. Fizer never answered.

More people came and brought a bed on wheels and they hurried Fizer away. Koro didn't know what else to do. He sat by the door and cried.

When he heard footsteps again, 3 wiped quickly at his eyes. They didn't like to see crying.

It was a woman; one he'd seen a few times. Farara. She just stood over him a moment, then held out a hand. When she spoke, he knew she was the one he'd called over the comm.

"C'mon, 3. You look like you could use a good cup of tea."

He didn't understand but stood and took her hand. "What about Fizer?"

"He's being looked after. Don't worry." Although she wished she could feel as confident as she sounded. But at least she was convincing Number 3.

Sipping at the hot tea, Koro didn't swing his legs against the bench in the breakroom. He looked out the door at any passer-by, worried that there was something wrong with Fizer and waiting for some words to comfort.

Farara left for a minute. When she came back, she gave him a little smile. "Atler says you get to stick with me tonight."

Koro stood, leaving the cup. "Where are we going?" He wanted to ask about Fizer again but he knew she'd probably get angry with him.

"I'm still on shift, so you get to hang out with me in Comm."

She led him on to an area he wasn't familiar with, passing more people than he ever thought were alive. Farara then opened a high-windowed door and held it for him. The door handle… Iron!

Koro froze in place. "I-is there metal in there?"

"Some, but not where you'll be." She knew of his fear—the absolute terror that could grab the child. Propping the door open with a foot, she kneeled and made him look her in the eyes. She spoke slow and clear. "You won't even see it, okay? There isn't anything to be afraid of. Come on." Rising, the curly-haired woman took his four-taloned hand.

Koro had to go or be dragged. No, there wasn't any metal close by but the thought of it was making him shake. There wasn't any near, so calm down… He kept telling himself that.

He was led to a couch that was too soft to sit on. It was uncomfortable, sinking in like that, but Farara told him to stay for a minute while she went on to the next room. Koro calmed enough to look around the small half-room as he sat in the swallowing couch. There were three doors: the one Farara went through, the one leading to the hall where they'd come in, and a third.

The third was opened by a loud blonde man who continued talking to whomever he was facing. "…better not have any more empty coffee pots, 'cause I don't care if Drew has two all-nighters in a row. We all need it!"

He didn't sound happy at all. Koro stayed still, not knowing who the stranger was. Another voice could barely be heard beyond the door, the first man responding to it.

"No, Hughe. I mean it!" Then, door left open, he headed for Farara's door. "Drew? Drew!"

Another, taller man followed him. He saw Koro almost immediately and nearly skidded to an abrupt halt. Gathering his wits quickly, this one jogged over to the first and stopped him by the shoulders.

"Number 3's here!" was the hissed whisper.

"What the—…" The first man turned and found the watching Koro who sat so still in the sinking couch.

They jumped out of the way as the door opened and Farara entered the scene.

"Drew…" Bryce spoke up and pointed in 3's direction before she could react to their presence.

Only one thing went through her head as the situation sunk in. Bryce wasn't cleared, and Hughe barely was. She pulled both men into a fast and slightly rough huddle. "Bryce, get out. Hughe, take a seat. There's a little change in all our plans." And she escorted Bryce quickly out.

Farara appeared to flow back in and through the open door Bryce had entered from but Hughe knew her angry mode. She'd be stomping like anything if the Subject weren't present.

He took a seat and watched the child watching him. He wondered what the orange-skinned Subject was thinking.

The child tried to shift in the engulfing couch, very confused about what went on but thinking it was another that's-not-for-you-to-know.

"You don't look very comfortable." the man commented.

"I'm not." He didn't add that he prob'ly looked really silly and only half-visible in the plasticky furnishing.

"I don't think she'd mind if you took a different seat, 3."

Koro didn't say anything. Especially not about how that man stared. He wasn't like any of the others. This man, Hughe?, didn't talk with much expression, like the other men and Farara, but… But Koro knew there was something odd about this one. Right away. Almost… almost like it was a kid he was talking to. Sort of. Like … this man didn't know what to do. That was it. But he wasn't young at all. And he wasn't like Koro's siblings at all. What was this man?

The child had no way of classifying the type of person who was in a part of the Project not directly related to Subject interactions. No thing similar had ever existed in his mind. The men that did the tests and experiments, those like Fizer and Atler, were adult caregivers, teachers, authority. What was _this_ man to such a child? It was a marvel that anything else existed in his small known world.

3 didn't move. Hughe grew edgy but dare not show it. No. Not afraid of the Subject. A little scared of Atler maybe, as he wondered what'd happen to Bryce for leaving his post early and stumbling upon a Subject; and what, if any, damage could be repaired from 3 seeing the scene Bryce caused. The Subject looked almost wary as he stared on, all sunk into the couch. Waiting. Could it be he saw his lack of authority and experience? Was it showing that much?…

Thankfully, Farara came back shortly. Set her eyes on the Subject, quirked her mouth, and crossed her arms.

"You're stuck, aren't you." She knew.

Koro answered with little hesitance, trying to shift again. "Yes."

She stood before him and offered a hand, which he took. Unfortunately, 3 kept his talons too long about the fabric and, as he was pulled, it sort of puncture-ripped.

Koro glanced quickly at the damage, then to her. "I…"

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have told you to sit there. Pick any seat you want, 3." Farara sat at an unoccupied stool and glanced at Hughe.

He stopped staring at her scrutiny but he knew now how to proceed. Watching 3 so openly was not the usual. And he'd talked with more interest and less force than 3 was used to. He sat back in his seat and appeared disinterested as she started up a little conversation but he was truly listening with great interest, and learning.

"Farara?" 3 asked in a pause.

"Yes?"

"Did he call you 'drew'? The one that left?"

The Subject's voice had grown quiet. Hughe knew it was a result of 3 being unsure as to whether his question was appropriate.

"…Yes, he did."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Because I have two names. Just like you."

Koro's eyes fell. He kept silent.

Hughe's act dropped momentarily, until he erased the surprise from his face. Three had renamed himself?

"They call you Koro, don't they?" Farara persisted, but only she knew why she was taking things in such a direction. In time, Hughe would be let in.

The child didn't meet her eyes. "…Yes." This place, 'Comm', must be where the adults watched them. He knew Farara was here a lot, and she knew about their names… So she _had_ to be a regular observer.

"And you prefer to be called that name by the others."

"Yes." he answered, adding, "But not in front of you. You don't like that; Daumel and Fizer especially and I think Atler. Was it a bad thing, that Number 6 gave us names?"

"No, not a bad thing, 3. But just as Daumel and Fizer and Atler don't like hearing your names used all around, I do **not** want to hear you repeat my other name to the others. You use only the one given, understood?"

Koro nodded quickly. He was not to tell his siblings that Farara also had another name. But he wanted to know why the Hughe-man was here and hearing this, too.

She quirked a smile at the child. "Good, because him calling me 'Drew' really gets me mad."

"Who… who was that?" Another question he wasn't sure would get an answer.

"Don't worry about him. You won't ever be seeing him again. But I think you'll be seeing more of this one." Farara lazily indicated the man across from 3.

That was the only warning he had before she delivered her next blow. Thankfully, it was enough, for someone who'd worked on the Project over the past year.

"Hughe, Atler wants you to get better acquainted with 3 here. I'll be in Comm." She rose and left the two alone.

Hughe's surprise was curbed only by the previous subtle warning. He didn't let being thrown in set him off course now that he knew what to do. A little lying was necessary, unfortunately, to cover his previous impressions on the child…

Almost as soon as Farara closed the door, he stood and approached the Subject, seated in a smaller and more suitable seat.

He spoke like Farara. "As you heard, my name is Hughe. I haven't had an opportunity to look you up, however, so describe or demonstrate what Fizer has you doing currently."

Koro stared up at the man. He was completely different now. He was just like the other adults, hands behind his back and expecting an answer. The child's hesitation was both surprise and insecurity. Farara told him he was supposed to talk to Hughe… but he wondered again about Fizer.

"You've obviously noted the change in my behavior. Very good, Number 3. Merely a little test."

Again the man was expectant.

New or not, Koro decided he'd better comply quick. "I was just doing light. Creating ice was last week."

Though it wasn't routine, the Subject was becoming quicker to respond to Hughe. It helped the man to relax, as well.

What might have been another slow night at the Boards had turned into an evening he'd never imagined, not even after entering his application for reviewal to work with the Subjects just a month ago.

Farara returned before dawn to escort 3 back. Hughe wondered on a concealed yawn why the child shied away from the door out.

He'd wandered into a nearby break-room to refresh the coffee when she caught up to him.

"Atler wants to see you."

He paused, releasing the water valve and avoiding Farara's eyes as she stood a tad too close to him. "Where is he?"

"Across the hall." She took the pot from him and he had no choice but to go now.

Hughe appeared to step confidently onward, across the hall, but if anyone were around to see his hesitance at the door handle, that façade would've been blown out of the water. Despite heavy reserves, Hughe opened the door.

Atler was inside, sitting atop the desk in the chairless room. He watched Hughe stand before him for some time, as the man always exuded a strong wariness whenever in his presence. It was one of only two things he'd ever sensed from Hughe, so the taller man remained much a mystery.

"So you've had an evening with 3." Atler said finally. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes. What is your opinion of the child?"

Hughe frowned. "I haven't the slightest idea what sort of 'opinion' you mean."

He could not tell what this man was really thinking and it bugged him to no end! "Fine. Your proposal's been up for some time. A little out-dated but the Project has progressed rapidly. I want you to turn in a new one by next evening."

"But what about my station at the Boards?"

Ah. Caught a wisp of whirring thoughts there. Worried about being behind in work, eh? "You needn't worry about that position. It's now taken by a recently promoted clerk."

"Am I being promoted then?"

The wariness was stronger than ever. Was Hughe consciously covering up whatever it was he was thinking? Damn! How he wished he could see beyond the wary fog! This was too crucial a time… "No. Not at this time. You're excused."

Hughe left, his wariness trailing after him.

Atler sighed his utter frustration and pounded a fist against the desk as he pushed off. First Theton, then Einhart, and now Fizer. Plus the trouble with Milton. It was looking to be the worst time to make a large decision from the only flaw in the Project…

Next night, no one came to collect anybody. All of them were very confused until Barene returned with an escorting Perkins.

"There will be no experiments tonight." the man told them.

"Why not?" asked an approaching Koro. He'd seen Messil and Fariene's faces. And Barene's… They knew something was wrong.

"Come with me a moment, 3." Perkins started into the hall.

Koro followed. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Perkins looked down at the child. "Fizer can no longer run your experiments, 3. Atler and the others are meeting to discuss a replacement."

"But… but he'll get better. He'll be back; won't he?" The creeping fear was mounting.

"No. Fizer is unable to ever return."

"But how can that be?! He was fine! How could any of you get hurt so bad you can't come back?" Even in front of Perkins, tears rushed to his eyes. This news crushed his little world.

"There is no current cure for his—3!" The Subject had dashed off down the hall. Perkins started after him.

 _Let him go._

He paused, stopped by Atler's 'call'. Who would watch him now?

 _Farara. I can send someone to get him later._

Perkins took a last look in the direction of the out-of-sight child before returning to the emergency meeting.

Nnarine, eyes wet with her own tears, crept away from her eavesdropping at the room's archway.

Koro didn't ever wanna stop, but he was running from life. He was running and crying and breathing so hard, he had to stop. His body forced it.

There was nobody in the hall. Reason taking hold, he knew he shouldn't let anybody see…

But he wanted to be seen, by Fizer. Or by anybody…

The child could not explain his tears. Fizer was the only adult that had ever known him. Now that someone new was to run his experiments, would he have to do stuff like Messil? Or even Nnarine? He didn't even know if he could! Would the new someone know about his fear of metal? Would they know what he could do, or would he have to start all over again?! Not even his siblings knew him as well as Fizer…

The aged human who ran Number 3's experiments was as close to a parent as the Project allowed. 3 wandered the halls as a lost child. Farara kept her own affected feelings to herself.

Koro didn't go far. He sought a consoling site. The closest he could manage was the area for Out-night. As he sat in the dark, crisp air of outside, it was somehow what he needed. The air dried his tears and did not watch him critically while he expelled them. He had no idea of time then, when the opening of the door startled him.

Koro at first froze. Gallio.

The red-haired man pulled out his cigarettes, selected one, and brought a lighter up before he ever spotted the Subject. His hands paused right before flicking the fire on. He looked Koro over.

"Evening, Number Three." Gallio said.

Koro didn't know much about this man. Fariene never talked about him.

"You know me, don't you?" he asked, testing. A few of them had never seen him before but Three had. Once.

"Yes." He wanted to ask. No, needed to… "Were you with them? Talking… about—"

Gallio nodded, a slow and deliberate act. He took a drag from the cigarette and glanced up at the stars. He didn't see 3's sad, sunk face; nor did he want to.

"You can't tell me. Can you." Koro knew, even with his false hope.

Eyes on the stars, Gallio shook his head. He sighed, straightened, took a final inhale of poison before extinguishing it on his shoe sole, and turned back inside.

Koro was left alone to grieve. The child did not yet realize this.

The Subjects were very quiet over the next few days, and even seemed more obedient. Afraid to ask about what happened to Fizer but Atler couldn't get any exact reason from 6. If it continued, he'd have to talk with 3 and find out for himself. 6 did ask if he would "get sick", or if Atler would.

"No. You will never get sick. On to triples now."

Hm. Mortality was never a part of the Subjects' education, for good reason. Nor were life spans, nor the frailties and inabilities of the humans watching over them. All for the same reason.

A week passed before everything seemed to be back to normal. Except for Koro. He and Barene had talked some about what Perkins said about Fizer, and they all knew the man named Hughe had taken Fizer's place, but Koro never talked about much any more. They only saw that he was sad. So nobody was really surprised when Hughe came to get Koro to take him to Atler.

The Subject's reluctance was noted, by Hughe and by a recorder-watching Atler, but 3 had no reserves about following Hughe. This was another matter…

The child was taken to his office, where he was waiting. Hughe did not dismiss himself, lingering about and exuding subtle wariness, as usual. But 3's presence immediately took priority over that. It was worse that he'd thought. The child was suffering.

Atler approached, kneeled, and put a hand on the beaked Subject's shoulder. Physical contact was necessary at this point. "3? Fizer got a message to me. He wishes very much that he could be here to do your runs but knows that Hughe is competent and fair. Fizer knows as you do that the experiments must go on."

3 was in tears before he could finish. "I… don't like being without him!"

"I know. Unfortunately, this change must occur. If you remember what you learned from Fizer, you'll never really be without him. Go on back and think about that. There'll be no tests today."

The child left, a few tears still tracing down his beaked face.

"Hughe." Atler voiced to stop the man, for he was about to follow 3 out.

The taller man turned about to face the Project Head. "Will he get through this?"

"In time. Right now, what 3 needs is someone more open."

Ah-ha. Got a 'response' there. Hughe'd taken offense. However, this was no great revelation, as the man's next words proved.

"I can be more open, if that's what's needed. I need only be told."

Was he uppity with everyone when slighted or just with me? Atler wondered privately. "Do so, with moderation." he stressed.

Hughe nodded and left.

Atler had to consider the entire scope of the Project with every decision he made. He didn't like Hughe, because of his own inability to 'read' such a closed mind and the fact that Hughe didn't trust him one bit. There were other things. The man's personality bugged him to no end! But he wasn't bad at his job. Hughe was, in fact, too good. Atler both hoped and feared he'd make a mistake. Could demote him real good if so, but the Project would be affected. Despite personal feelings, he'd given Hughe the task of becoming Number 3's overseer. Farara was too instrumental in Comm, keeping all in perfect running order. Himself taking 3 on would distract 6. Perkins now had 1. There was no one else. Again, that bloody flaw in the project. Not only could the Subjects outlive those running the Project, human flaws of health and fallibility could muck it up too, no matter how careful selection processes were made to find suitable overseers…

"No, no, **no**!" Chibowitz slapped the table hard with each negative. "Do it again. Correctly."

"But what you're asking is impossible!" The floating child removed his blindfold.

"Only because you don't think it can be done. You must believe it, 7."

"But—"

"Fine! We're done for the evening." The short man threw up his hands, very aggravated, his tight face more pinched than usual behind thick glasses. "Come down and stand against the wall."

"But, Chib—"

"7!"

The light green-skinned, silver-haired boy descended, muttering, "This isn't fair."

Chibowitz pointed sternly to the wall. "And put the blindfold back on."

Tessil sighed, turning his face to the wall and replacing the cloth about his head. It really was unfair. How could he float and move something he couldn't see? He wished he could, just to show ol' Chib up. He could see the scene clearly in his head—the ol' Chibowitz staring amazed for a change at the objects once on the table now floating. The cup first. Especially if it had something in it. Mischievous and rebellious, he imagined dumping it slowly out, too.

The sound reached his ears just as it did to the pudgy human who'd previously took up the silence in scribbling notes down at his desk.

"7…"

He'd just removed his blindfold and saw the cup afloat… just in time to see its rapid descent and crash to the tile floor. Tessil cringed as it shattered.

Chibowitz's small, pig eyes were almost hidden in a great angry scowl behind his glasses. " **Pick**. **It**. **Up**." he commanded carefully.

The child hurried to the spot, 'pulling' the cup back together, slowly, and 'picking up' the liquid that had splashed everywhere. "…I'm sorry." he added during the task.

Chibowitz was no longer writing but watching him without a blink. "So you can do it. Part of it. Dump that and come here."

Tessil dumped the cup and contents into the trash bin. "How… how'd that happen?"

Chibowitz waved him forward with a finger.

The light green boy approached.

The human pinned him with his usual glare. "You tell me. Or, better yet, show me. Put that thing back on and do just as you had been there, but stay off the ground."

He sighed, half resigned. But he was determined. He obviously did it once. He could do it again. The gargoyle boy looked at the table before putting the blindfold back on. "The small box."

Floating himself a few inches off the ground, Tessil did like before—imagined doing it. He guessed that's how it worked last time. When he thought he had it, he asked, "Is it working?"

"No."

"What? But it's just like before!" He tore the blindfold off, frustration building as he looked over at Chibowitz. "I was—"

There, the box floated, just exactly how he wanted. How he'd seen it in his head. Tessil glanced at Chibowitz.

The man wore a little grin. "You didn't drop it this time. And you see? It can be done."

"Yeah." Tessil, surprised by Chibowitz's trick and by his own abilities, could only stare at the small box held up by his mind alone. He put the blindfold back on and began experimenting.

As Chibowitz answered truthfully each time 7 asked to confirm he was doing what he 'saw', the man wore a bit of a satisfied smile.

Hughe was proving a competent player in his new role. Eventually, 3 would open up again. Number 1's mentality had improved greatly under Perkins, though no other progress had been made. Despite having one ability, 2's healing capacity had so far met no bounds. 4 was still restricted by her fears. 6 had already progressed beyond all expectations. Chibowitz had much to report about 7. Hm… 5 and Milton seemed to have worked things out, for now.

Everything was attempting to progress as expected. Especially with so many unexpected shufflings of the staff. All other mishaps remained within acceptable bounds of the Project scope. Yet… Something never seemed right. Atler could never peg its source. He sought out possible areas of trouble and eliminated them but still it bugged him. Not as much as Hughe bugged him but just as persistent. And equally, he could do nothing about it but wait.

END, for now…


End file.
